


En Route

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, cute first meetings, falling asleep on subways, one armed buck, thats all im capable of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those stupid days where you fall in 10 minute love with a stranger on public transit? </p><p>Yep. That happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillette/gifts).



> you're sweet for commenting on my stuff and idk how else to say thanks so i wrote this for you: by me

The train is jostling everyone around and Bucky sighs in despair when he bumps the person beside him, gripping the rail tighter and shifting on his feet. It's too crowded in here. It's hard not to bump around when you only have one arm to do stuff with. “Sorry..” he mutters, staring down at his feet.  
“You're fine.”  
Bucky looks up at the voice, and then down again to who it belonged to and wow he didn't expect such a deep voice would come from such a scrawny little thing. Who was also on his toes to hold on. Oh, no. He didn't stare, but he might as well have because he glances down to the man beside him far too many times for it not to be weird. He has high cheeks, blonde hair, blue eyes, thick lashes and lips. He rides this train every damn day but only now has he ever been close enough to actually admire. Why does this have to happen to him. Bucky thinks he’d be old Germany’s wet dream if he was taller and filled out. That's not a good thing to think.  
When the train stops, and somehow more people board the car, Bucky frowns to himself because it's about to get more crowded and he doesn't think that he can handle it. He stares at the floor again until there's someone small and (fucking perfectly sized to fit there) smushed against his side.  
“Sorry, too.” the blonde laughs. It's nice. He should say something funny, maybe.  
“It's okay, I’m used to being squished like a sardine.” Yep, real funny. Hilarious. The whole train car should be cracking up. It's quiet now besides the usual white noise, and Bucky looks around because now that it's settled and he's well...practically getting a hug. It's really hot in here. No, he's just blushing.  
“Uh..are you okay? You don't look so good.”  
Oh, shit.  
“I’m okay, yeah. Thanks.” Bucky nods, and shrugs.  
“Well. I’m Steve.” The man prompts, looking up at him with a curious expression and a small grin.  
“Bucky.” He can't talk right now. Systems are officially down for the count. The rest of the ride is quiet, and when people start filing off the train, Steve gathers his portfolio and waits until he can leave too. “Well, Bucky. It was nice meeting you.”  
Oh.  
“Um...you too.” Buck manages. Steve gives him another smile and then he's gone in the crowd, and his heart drops down into the soles of his shoes. 

~~

It's late, and Bucky is damn near asleep in his seat, but the fact that's he's on his way home is somewhat keeping him awake. He'd be shit out of luck if he missed his stop. He's surprised when a familiar face sits beside him with a chipper greeting. “Hey stranger.”  
He hadn't even noticed Steve board the car. “Hello, other stranger.” Somehow it's easier to talk to this devilishly cute man now that he's exhausted. No more being flustered, which was weird, because he was never this way with the ladies, or other guys when he felt like going that way.  
“You're really obvious, you know.” Steve states, crossing his arms after playfully pushing Bucky.  
“Am I?” He asks, feigning being hurt but laughing all the same.  
“Yeah, you are. But that's not a bad thing. I wanted to ask you out for coffee or something.”  
“Aw, man, I was supposed to make the first move y'know.” Bucky sighs.  
“Too slow, you had the chance when you were staring at me all month.”


End file.
